


Art for Architects of Fate: Distant Memories by Tarlan

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of art for Tarlan's 2010 Atlantis Big Bang story, Architects of Fate: Distant Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Architects of Fate: Distant Memories by Tarlan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distant Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117943) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**~ Title Piece (dust/book jacket) ~**  


  


**~ Story Piece / Wallpaper ~**  


  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
